


let me go (don't listen to me)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он вязнет в Дереке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me go (don't listen to me)

Стайлз никому никогда не расскажет, но он вязнет в Дереке.

С самого первого дня, когда от удивления и страха открыл рот. Когда впервые почувствовал жесткое прикосновение пальцев к шее. Когда осознал, что нельзя будет так просто забыть произошедшее.

В собственных мозгах.

В реальности.

Стайлз вязнет в нем, с каждым днем все больше, сильнее, неотвратимее.

Он задыхается и ничего не может с этим поделать.

Их первый поцелуй на вкус как горький кофе. Дерек раскрытой ладонью ведет по затылку Стайлза и ниже, останавливается на шее, зажимает большим пальцем бьющийся под кожей пульс.

Стайлз открывает рот шире и распахивает глаза.

Он видит судорожно сведенные брови Дерека.

Стон вырывается из горла. Стон боли. Отчаяния. Желания.

Дерек прикусывает нижнюю губу Стайлза, тянет его ближе.

Стайлз вязнет в нем, зная, что потом станет только хуже.

Потому что Дерек вязнет в Стайлзе едва ли не больше.


End file.
